Heroes: volume 6 Brave new World
by quintobean107
Summary: The continuation of the Heroes franchise. Takes place after Claire reveals the specials to the world. Mostly deals with Sylar, Peter, Claire, and Noah Bennet. Others heroes characters will be involved. Rated T just to be safe.


Heroes volume 6:"Brave new World"

Previously on Heroes: Claire Climbs to the top of the Ferris wheel. The crowds of people stood by after the chaos had ensued due to Samuel Sullivan, the Sullivan brother's carnival leader, had nearly destroyed and killed everyone. In the crowd of carnival goers and reporters stood Noah Bennet, Clair's adoptive father. Bennet, an ex-agent of a company called primatech, had spent much of his life hunting down "specials" so as to keep the general public ignorant to their existence. Now he watched his daughter with regenerative cells climb to the top of the Ferris wheel knowing there was no stopping her this time. In that moment he realized everything was about to change. He wasn't the only one who believed the imminent shift was meant to be. As Claire climbed, two men watched her intently: Her uncle Peter Petrelli, and Gabriel Gray.

"What the hell does she think she's doing? She's gonna change everything." Peter stated with wide eyes. He felt his alertness go into high gear. Gabriel, previously a watchmaker turned serial killer, stood by also staring unblinkingly. Gabriel had a history, with these specials. Formerly known as Sylar, he was feared by just about everyone. Recent events caused him to look at his life through a new perspective. One where he could be redeemed, even be a hero.

"That's right," He replied quietly in a daze. He finally removed his eyes from Claire thinking to himself. He smiled and nodded slightly as he realized the change would bring a new opportunity for him to become a better man. He saw it as a beacon of hope, his second chance, "it's a brave new world." He finished. He followed Claire with his eyes again as she almost reached the top.

Claire looked down from the high spot she found herself. She searched the crowd for a moment and found the face of her father. Their gazes locked and they could feel one another's eyes. Claire took a deep breath and fell straight down from the top of the Ferris wheel. She heard the shouts and gasps of the reporters as she hit the ground. The crowd rushed towards her with cameras right in her face. She stood with her shoulder extremely out-of-place and her face battered and bruised. She snapped her shoulder back into place as the scratches and dark marks faded. She looked into the camera of the closest reporter,

"My name is Claire Bennet, and that was attempt number," She thought back to her and Zach filming her doing dangerous stunts in high school. She smiled at the memories of her own naïve state, "I guess I've kind of lost count." She breathed deeply and nodded. The secret she had kept for years finally removed itself from her being. Her adrenaline was higher than ever. Still standing in his spot, Noah looked down to the ground and sighed ruefully.

9 months later

Ever since Claire had revealed the secret of specials, outbreaks occurred daily forcing the government to step in again, this time however, it was through the advanced knowledge of primatechs leadership. Soon after the secret was leaked Noah Bennet was forced to jumpstart the company in texas with the aid of a special team sent by the government. The government also funded the company, and provided the vicinity with a new and vastly improved level five. It was decided that those who were sent to level five would be placed in a cell that was designed for the individual. The less dangerous captives were given a life sentence in one of the special cells, but they were not held in level five. The most dangerous captives would be used for testing of ability based drugs which usually killed them. Qualified Agents were drafted to work under Bennet's supervision. All of them smart, all of them merciless, and all of them deadly. They lived by primatechs motto: one of us one of them; however, none of them truly trusted their partners. Bennet also believed that no one who didn't belong on level five would be put there, but the new agents simply disregarded that most of the time. The agents also took the opportunity to, as they liked to say, "Tame the animals". The agents could come into the ability blocking cells and beat the captives.

The life of specials had gotten to be a life of cat and mouse, but Claire believed that things had to get worse before they got better. She was sought out by many specials fleeing from agents. All of them claiming to have done nothing wrong. Soon after, Claire reunited with Peter who had had similar predicaments. Together he and Claire began and undercover specials sanctuary. They were located on the west coast in California on an old Indian reservation. The land had been abandoned by the Indians but the government was unaware of the unoccupied land, therefore, the land was still protected. After just 4 months after its opening, 128 specials had found their way to it. Some even from outside the country. As more people came, Peter and Claire began to hear more about the innocent specials being captured and tortured.

Each special that entered the reservation had to apply and be given a background check before permanent occupancy. So far Claire and Peter hadn't had to turn a single person away; but, Early on Peter had brought a special with him to live under the sanctuaries protection, one that Claire knew all too well. Despite their last encounter being a relatively peaceful one, Claire was very reluctant to let "Sylar" live anywhere near her. He was the one who started her whole secret experience, and she hated him for it. Peter had insisted that Gabriel had changed, and was trying to be a good person,

"Trying? He might say he's _trying_, but people don't change. "She had said firmly to Peter as they talked in private. Peter tried to convince her further,

"Claire, I've been working with him for two months, and he hasn't slipped up yet. And I know it's not an act either. Yes he, is conflicted, but he's fighting it. What he needs is to be around these others, be supervised, and keep fighting. That's the only way he's gotta chance." Peter set his jaw,

"Fine," Claire had growled, "but if he hurts,_ anyone_, he's gone. I'll turn him into primatech myself." Claire stood and slammed the door on the way out.

Nine months had passed, and with Peters support and guidance, Gabriel hadn't harmed a single person. The hunger for power still gnawed at his brain, and it took all he had to suppress it. Some specials still feared him, others despised him. Rarely ever did anyone talk to him except Peter. That cut him deeply. He thought that this new world was his chance, but so far, it was nothing but his past ruining everything. Peter was his only closest friend, but Gabriel still knew that Peter was weary of him. He couldn't blame them, but he wanted to. He wanted to take out his frustration. He wanted to use the power that taunted him every day. Gabriel sat alone in his cabin that he shared with Peter. Peter had left to spend time with Emma, the deaf woman Gabriel had saved at the carnival. Gabriel was pretty sure those two were a couple, but Peter wouldn't admit it. Gabriel sat on his small cot with his legs criss crossed and his jaw resting in his left hand; he wore a black flannel with jeans, and his favorite pair of converse. Today had been particularly long and dull, the type of day he hated most. Those were the days that his power tempted him the most; the days that he couldn't distract himself enough to nullify the hunger. As usual, when he went to the community breakfast hall, he had gotten stares. His anger would flare up and he would stare back more menacingly than anyone thought possible. Some specials would look down in fear, others, usually large men, would meet his eyes and sneer.

Peter had been gone about an hour, and Gabriel predicted he wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes. He started tapping his fingers on his right hands to a random rhythm. He ran his left hand through his dark hair and sighed. He loosely collapsed onto his back and looked around the dull, dark space. He twirled his fingers and whistled as he tried to think of something to do. After his board fidgeting proved ineffective, a dark voice sounded in his head,

"Do you hear that?" The voice said quietly. Gabriel listened to his silent surroundings. He heard the discernible sound of children playing outside, "Those children out there… so weak, and fragile. Each of them with an ability. It would be like taking candy from a baby…" The voice echoed,

"Shut up." Gabriel said flatly, sitting up on the bed, "you're not real." He breathed deeply,

"I am real. I am Sylar, the most special part of you that you're just throwing away. Don't be like everyone else. Remember the thrill you got when you chased down those insignificant victims?"

"Well there's thrill in helping people too." Gabriel stood defiantly, looking around the room as if the voice was in there with him, "I felt when I saved Emma!"

The voice just laughed maliciously, "Then tell me, why are you not out there _saving _everyone?" It laughed again as Gabriel searched for a reply, "is it because you're afraid you can't control me? A sudden rush of adrenaline and I'll make a break for it? You can't restrain it forever. I can keep this up for all eternity…" the voice paused. Gabriel felt his head spin. He reached for anything to keep him steady. He found the dresser and carefully lowered himself to the floor," _can you_?" The thought repeated itself in Gabriel's head. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them.


End file.
